A conference on molecular aspects of carcinogenesis and cancer treatment is proposed. This conference will bring together an interdisciplinary group of scientists, including both experimentalists and theoreticians, to discuss several major topics which are presently in the forefront of cancer research. A panel of cancer biologists and structural chemists will review the state of the art and knowledge in the areas of: 1.) Structural and mechanistic aspects of DNA lesions in the multistep processes leading to carcinogenesis; 2.) Relation between nucleic acid structure, stability, gene regulation and cancer; 3.) Antitumor drugs and their mechanisms of action; 4.) Role of retrovisuses, oncogenes and oncogene products; 5.) Immunological aspects including the identification of the structure of surface antigens and BRM peptides. The application of theoretical methods such as molecular interaction theory, conformational analysis, computer model building and graphics, homology indentification, pattern recognition and quantum chemistry, to the above areas will be analysed by a group of theoretical scientists interested in cancer. The focus of the discussion will evolve around topics such as for example: structure of DNA lesions and recognition by repair enzymes, relation between DNA damage and chromosomal alterations, molecular aspects of recognition of restriction and methylation sites, utility of theoretical methods in identification of immunogenic regions, structure function relationship of oncogene proteins, molecular basis of the effect of LTR'S and enhancers on gene expression. The broad objectives of the conference are: 1.) The establishment and facilitation of communication between scientists of very different formal background but common interest in the cancer problem: 2.) Critically appraising and evaluating both theoretical methods and results in terms of their relevance in cancer research; 3.) The identification of new problems and models leading to deeper insight into the molecular basis of cancer; 4.) The integration of ideas and concepts leading to a unified theory of cancer.